


it's not heaven if your not here

by Spacedout145



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Heaven, M/M, Season/Series 15, dear god why, this entire episode was a horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedout145/pseuds/Spacedout145
Summary: Dean arrives in heaven, but where is his angel? (small fix-it fic for that awful ending)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	it's not heaven if your not here

It reminded him of a back road in Washington. That was Dean’s first observation as he drove through heaven. It was strange, he supposed. Everyone else was here, Bobby, his parents, Jody. All of his family would be here soon, that he knew. So where was his angel? Where was Cas? If Cas wasn’t here, then it wouldn’t be Dean’s heaven, it would be his hell. Even though heaven was supposed to be painless, Dean started to clench the wheel tighter, worried about him. Was he hurt? Could he find a way to get him out of hell? Would he have to spend eternity without Cas? 

The Impala started to slow down. Dean put the car in park and stepped out, looking at the road ahead of him. The air was cold, but not uncomfortably so. He watched his breath as it faded away. An idea came to him. He folded his hands and prayed. 

“Cas, buddy I don't know if you can hear me,'' He paused to swallow the lump in his throat before continuing on. 

“But I need you, it's not heaven without you, so wherever you are, you better get your feathery ass up here, okay? Cause I need you. I-I love you too Cas.” His voice had become quiet, barely able to get the words out without crying.

But no one came, there was no blinding light or sound of rustling feathers. There was no trench coat wearing angel in sight. Dean felt despair start to creep up on him, Cas wasn't coming. 

“Hello dean.” a gravelly voice greeted him.   
The hunter whirled around, almost tripping over himself. There he was, Cas. The pair just stared at each other. 

Cas tilted his head, confused as to what he was supposed to do. Dean looked upset, he had been crying, had he done something wrong? Dean just smiled at him, before closing the distance between the two and engulfing Castiel in a bone crushing hug. Dean breathed in the smell of his trench coat. 

“Why’d you take so long to get here?” He grumbled. Cas just placed his arms around Dean. 

“You should know that getting raised from perdition isn’t an easy task.”

Dean let out a breathy “Yeah,” muffled by the angel's shoulder. Dean loosed his grip and took a small step back, looking at the angel. Cas just smiled at him.

“Don't ever do that again, you got it?” He said, jabbing a finger at the angel’s chest 

“Cause I can't deal with your self sacrificing ways and Sammy's too.” Cas nodded. 

“C’mon I’m going to go pick him up.” Dean slid into the driver’s seat, with Cas beside him. Starting the car up, Dean reached across, grabbing Casteil’s hand and intertwining their fingers. He kissed their knuckles before placing one hand on the wheel, driving off into the distance. Everything had fallen into place, this was heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it, if your like me, the ending left you feeling horrible, writing this made me feel a lot better, so I hope if you read this, you might feel better too :) Any kudos, comments and constructive criticism are highly appreciated. Once again thanks for reading :)


End file.
